


The Unplanned (Love) Story

by fluffenpuffs



Series: Age: UP! [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffenpuffs/pseuds/fluffenpuffs
Summary: “Say Sawamura-san—”“What kind of favor do you want to ask me that makes you all fidgety, Tsukishima?” The said man is tilting his head and staring at Kei.“— would you be my boyfriend?”Or,Tsukishima Kei is (fake) dating his former volleyball club captain from high school, Sawamura Daichi, to scare the stubborn stalker away. But things aren't progressing as he planned to. The stalker keeps bugging his life and unexpectedly, the fake dating doesn't seem fake anymore since Kei feels like he's home with Sawamura around.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Age: UP! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742548
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	The Unplanned (Love) Story

**Author's Note:**

> A late contribution to #HQRarepairWeek, please stay with DaiTsukki even after this story is completed. 
> 
> Big thanks to https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfunitive for the time they spent to proofread my work.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Tsukkkiiiiiii!”

Kei speeds up his footsteps away at the loud call of his name, only to get tackled from behind in the next few seconds. He nearly falls forward if the person who called him earlier didn't grab his arms, hoisting him back to the ground. “Tsk. The hell you're doing here, Koganegawa?”

The man in question grins widely, both hands on his waist before he exclaims loudly. “Just finished taking the Frogs' tryouts! They said I can join the team next season. Tsukki, I'm going to be your setter!”

Kei scowls, but Koganegawa doesn't seem affected with his sour expression. He needs more effort to get under the former setter of Date Tech. He puts a cocky smile on his face while saying, “Then I can relax for a while until you officially join the team.”

Koganegawa's smile falters and Kei uses the moment to escape from the latter, but he froze instantly in front of the Frogs' locker room, he stays still even when Koganegawa bumps into him making both of them stumbling into the room.

The state of the locker room is a whole mess and his teammates gather around his locker, blocking his view but he knows something _definitely_ went wrong while he's gone. He only left for shower ten minutes ago and he's pretty sure that he already packed his things and locked them in securely. But then why does he practically can see them lying on the floor??

“Ah, Tsukishima. You must be forgot to lock it properly, so your bag fell out of the locker and—”

“No, Captain. I'm a hundred percent sure that I secured my locker before I went out. Is this some kind of prank? Well, whoever did this, they pick a wrong target.” Kei cuts the Frogs' captain off as he fishes his phone and takes some photos of his scattered stuffs before he crouches down and picks them up. Nothing's gone, instead he finds a mini notebook inside the outer pocket of his bag.

“If that so, Captain, Tsukki's stuffs wouldn't be as neat as this. It seems— unnatural.” Koganegawa speaks out his mind, and for once in a blue moon, Kei agrees with him. He pulls the notebook out of his bag's pocket, furrowing his brows and then shows it to his teammates. “I'm sorry about what I said earlier. It wasn't a prank, I think it was my stalker who broke into this room.”

**A step closer to you. Soon you'll be mine, my dear Moon.**

The room goes quiet at the bloody red notes Kei currently holding. “That's— Creepy… You've been stalked all this time, Tsukishima???” The captain breaks the silence as he shakes Kei's shoulder, making the blond mentally curses at the response. “C- Captain, I'm fine really. I have a senpai that works in Police Force and I have been collecting the proof so I can file a report. Thank you for your concern. Anyway, I have to go now, if you'll excuse me.”

When Kei's finally free from his captain, he quickly shifts to the side and turns his back, preparing to leave the room when someone whispers in loud manners. “Well, your shitty attitude deserve it.”

Kei ignores it and takes a step toward the door, he leaves without word as he slings the bag over his shoulder. He walks down the street to the train station, taps his train-pass and leans against the wall as he waits for his train. He remembers what he said to his captain and pulls his phone out of his pocket. Opening his LINE, he quickly searches for a name. Sawamura Daichi.

**I'm sorry for the sudden notice, but do you have some free time, Sawamura-san? It's okay if I have to go to your workplace. [04:30 pm]**

He reads the text he sent over and over, even when he boards on the train. Knowing his text remains unread by the receiver, Kei sighs and closes the chatting application. But he opens the application again, his thumb stops on the ash-blond haired icon and he chooses to send him a picture.

**Someone said I deserved this. [04:45 pm]**

Kei puts his phone back as his destination is mentioned, then he gets off from the train. He looks around, making sure that no one following him without him knowing. If the stalker succeed breaking into Sendai Frogs' locker room, this mean Kei doesn't have any place that safe for him except his home. There's no way he'd let that happens.

_BZZZ—_

With a speed of light, Kei picks up the call and he immediately regrets. He can hear a soft purr, which is followed by a content grunt. It's so ridiculous that he gets the whole situation projected in his mind. “ _Nh— stop it, stupid Tooru—_ ”

“I'm hanging up, Sugawara-san. Call me again once you're free.” He pressed the red button and cups his face with both hands, the tip of his ears grow red but not from the cold weather. Kei wishes he did something to prevent his sweet and caring upperclassman, Sugawara Koushi, from losing his pureness because of dating the Great Oikawa Tooru. Or maybe Sugawara isn't as pure as he thinks.

_BZZZ—_

Kei reluctantly answers the call, innerly sighs when he doesn't hear any indecent noises in the background. “The sun hasn't setting down, yet the two of you already act like rabbits in heat?”

The end of the line chuckles softly and Kei hears the other person whines, “ _Is it wrong to hold my dear boyfriend? I just came back to Miyagi after—_ ”

 _Smooches_.

Kei grimaces at the sound, “Please stop before I'm making two reports to the Police. One for the damn stalker and the other for your inappropriate act.”

 _“Wow wow, hold on there. Kou-chan, your kouhai isn't as cute as you told me._ ” Oikawa's voice covered by shuffling noises, Kei bets his senpai is moving away from his boyfriend. After a quite long pause, Sugawara's caring voice greets his ears. _“Are you okay, Tsukishima? It must be scary_.”

“I'm fine, Sugawara-san. I just— How the hell this person get into a pro-volleyball team's locker room? I mean—” he finally snaps, words spluttering out of his mouth and he chokes at how fast he speak. He almost forget that he's still on the train station and people might overheard his conversation.

“ _You're not okay. I've forwarded your chat message to Daichi, he must be still on patrol so he hasn't read yours and mine. Go to him, that's your only option for now, Tsukishima_.” Kei finds the ash-blond man's voice calming his nerves, his shoulders aren't as tensed as before. “I don't want to be a burden,” he replies quietly.

Sugawara chuckles, “ _Am I really talking to Tsukishima Kei right now?_ ”

“I'm hanging up.” Kei grits his teeth and the other line laughs even louder. “ _Ask him a favor as a Police Officer, Tsukishima. What's so hard about it? Or you actually considering the other option to ask him to_ —”

_Beep._

Kei turns his phone off. He will never asking advice to Sugawara, ever again. Letting out a deep sigh, Kei finally moves his body off the station. Sawamura's workplace is only two blocks from his apartment complex and somehow he feels insecure to coming home alone. He decides to just file a report and asks his former captain for a big favor.

===

Daichi takes off the helmet from his head, he then wipes the prickling sweats off his temple using his sleeve, slightly leaning on the motorcycle as someone yells, “Good work, Officer!” at him and he waves back nonchalantly. Today's work kind of wears him off, he needs to reward himself for that. Pulling out his phone from the waist bag that he'd been stored inside the motorcycle's jock, Daichi intends to check on his favorite band's YouTube account, but the pop-up notification makes him frantically press the chat messaging application open. _Tsukishima Kei sent him a message_. And Tsukishima has never contact him first.

**Tsukishima:**   
**I'm sorry for the sudden notice, but do you have some free time, Sawamura-san? It's okay if I have to go to your workplace. [04:30 pm]**

Daichi glances down at his wrist, it's been an hour since Tsukishima sent him the message. He absentmindedly calls Tsukishima number, but he keeps getting forwarded to the mailbox. What if something bad happened to the tall, cynical and slender blond? He sighs and pushes the back button on his phone screen, only to find Sugawara's massive number of chat right upper Tsukishima's.

“Suga must be thinking of a crazy idea and pulled Tsukishima into it or— the hell is this???”

Daichi scrolls up the chat and checks on every pictures Sugawara sent to him. The first one is a picture of Tsukishima's old Karasuno jacket, both sleeves are torned apart and its pieces form a love sign. The second one is Tsukishima's beloved headphone. The headphone is still in full-pieces but— there's a note written in madly red ink, **I wish you could hear me out, my dear Moon.**

Daichi presses the last picture, he can see how weird the position of Tsukishima's stuffs on the floor. He curses lowly as he dials Sugawara number, and the other picks his call after two rings with, “ _Hey Daichi!_ ”

“Don't ‘hey’ me, tell me everything about Tsukishima. He sent me a message but I couldn't contact him back—”

“ _Whoa, hold on, Daichi. Breathe. Tsukishima was heading to your workplace, I think. He hung up on me, just because Tooru gave me a lil smooch_.” Sugawara cheerfully fills him in, making him sigh exasperatedly.

Daichi moves his phone and lets it squeezed between his cheek and shoulder as he loads his revolver. “I'm not asking about you and Oikawa. Quickly brief me, since when Tsukishima had to deal with this creepy things?” 

He hears Oikawa choking on the other line, muttering something about, “ _I heard it! He's not gonna use his gun, is he, Kou-chan??_ ”

“ _He is a fucking policeman, Tooru. I'm fully supporting him to shoot the creepy stalker down if he has to. Sorry Daichi, Tooru is being a pain in the ass. Jetlag, probably._ ” Sugawara firmly apologizes and Daichi only hums in response.

“Tsukishima _called me few months ago after Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals' match, do you remember we had a reunion a night after that?_ ”

Daichi is furrowing his brows, it's nearly five months after the match and reunion, and Tsukishima suffered for that long? “Yeah, I do. He'd been stalked since then?”

Sugawara gives him affirmative hums, “ _Tsukishima said so. But he realized, maybe he had been stalked even before his brother's marriage party. Because recently, the stalker sent him some postcards and things Tsukishima liked when he was younger, such as dinosaur figures and plushies. Do you think this person might been watching our kouhai for a long time?_ ”

Daichi shivers at the information, he almost crushes his revolver case if Sugawara doesn't call out his name. “Sorry, Suga— I have to go now. As a police officer, I can't let a creepy person wandering in this town and messing up with someone I knew.” He is one inch away to press the red button, but the other person is beat him to it.

“ _You sounded like someone just bothering your lovers' life. You can't quit from being the Team's Dad, can you?”_

“My friends, my kouhai, my former teammates are all precious for me. Tsukishima is a part of them, so shut up and don't think of any crazy idea, Team's Mom. This isn't a simple stalking case, let the Police Force handle it.” Daichi gives a final blow, but it still manages to draw a laughter from Sugawara.

 _“I get it, Officer Sawamura! Please take care of my kouhai and catch the bad guy alive, imma kick his butt—_ ” Daichi has to stop his angel-looking bestfriend from ruining his image by gives him a goodnight and cuts the phone call. He puts his phone back into the waist bag, looks around before heading to his office.

He walks past few interrogation rooms but there's no sign of Tsukishima Kei. His workplace isn't that big, but _why_ he can't find the lanky with his fluffy blond hair— Oh, he spots someone whose back looked so damn similar to Tsukishima's. He half-runs to the man and, “May I help you, Si— Oh, it's you, Tsukishima!”

Daichi pretends to be surprised at Tsukishima presence in his office, but he can't hide the relief to see his kouhai's face again. After all, the long speech Suga gave made him worry about the only cynical kouhai he has. “You sent me a message but I couldn't reach you back, so I called Suga and…”

The younger face goes pale and Daichi feels a little tug on his sleeve. “W- What did he say???”

Tsukishima's panicked response makes Daichi want to cradle the younger into his arms and pamper— _No, that's not it._ Daichi mentally scolds himself and slings his arm around the taller's shoulder. “Let's go. It must be uncomfortable for you if many people overheard about it. You're done with the report? I'll walk you home.”

The younger only nods and the walk to Tsukishima's apartment is quiet, but surprisingly not so uncomfortable. Tsukishima isn't even protesting about having Daichi's arm on his shoulder, which in normal situation, no one would dare to get close and all touchy to him. Even for someone as composed as Tsukishima, being stalked for months might caused stress and affects his usual demeanor.

He must be lost too deep in his own thought and just notices that Tsukishima is waving at his face, telling him something he can't decipher. Daichi rubs the back of his head and grins awkwardly, “Uh— sorry, what did you say, Tsukishima?”

The younger man sighs, repeating that they are already arrived to their destination and asking if Daichi wants to stay for dinner before they talk. Daichi nods affirmatively and lets Tsukishima lead him into his unit. “Sorry for the intrusion—” Daichi toes off his shoes and Tsukishima is hanging his coat before strutting into his room, he guessed.

When Tsukishima pops out of his room, he's wrapped in loose T-shirt and jogging trousers, Daichi is still standing by the closed front door. “You know you can sit on the couch while waiting for me to change, Sawamura-san.”

So Daichi _does_ exactly what Tsukishima told him to. Sitting on the blond's couch while watching him prepare the dinner, silently adoring his back. It seems broader than a few years ago. Daichi has always been watching Tsukishima, there's something about him that makes his chest flushes with warm feeling. Maybe he's proud by how far the blond's development.

They eat the dinner in silence, exchanging few comments about the food and Tsukishima mutters, “Sorry that I'm not a good cook—” which Daichi responds with a light pat onto the younger's head. There's an insignificant change in Tsukishima's face, but before Daichi can confirm it, the latter already on his way to his kitchenette to do the dishes.

Ten minutes pass and they're sitting face to face on the tatami, Daichi hums and opens the conversation. “Suga told me that you've been stalked for months. I saw the pictures and it was awfully creepy. Why didn't you report it to the police sooner, Tsukishima?”

“I thought it was a waste of time. I thought this person would leave me alone if I pay no mind to what they did to me. But I was wrong.” Tsukishima is fiddling with his fingers as he talks. He tells Daichi that he gets weird postcard at least twice a week, random present every two weeks, and had his things that he saved in the locker broken, whether in campus or museum where his internship due.

“I've been collecting the picture of mess this person has caused, Sugawara-san found them when he borrowed my phone to call Oikawa-san in the middle of Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackals' match. I planned to not telling anyone, but he said he'd hunt down the stalker by himself if I insisted to not letting him know.”

“That's _a very Suga way_ to meddling in people's business. I always disliked it when Suga did that, but somehow I'm kind of relieved that he hasn't changed at all. At least he made you let someone knew about your situation and made sure you weren't alone in this.” Daichi smiles and pats his head again, and he _swears_ he doesn't imagine Tsukishima cheeks are dusted in pink.

“Sugawara-san said that this person might chasing me because I'm attractive. He also said that if I'm dating someone, this person will give up eventually. Then he suggested me to date him and Oikawa-san. Seriously, I almost hit him if I didn't remember that he was my senpai.”

Daichi chokes his tea out at the words Tsukishima said, coughing hard as he trying to find a proper response while his kouhai frantically pats his back after offering a clean hand towel. “Sorry, I didn't mean to..”

“N- No— I know how silly and reckless Suga can be, but I didn't expect to be **that** silly.” Daichi cups both hands on his face, then puffs out a laughter that make Tsukishima's brows curl in confusion. “Sa- Sawamura-san? Did you just lose a screw in your head after choking??”

Daichi is glad that Tsukishima behaves like the Tsukishima he knew, the latter never waste a chance to rile up anyone, including him. So he smiles and nudges at the younger's side. “That's quite rude, Tsukishima. But I'm glad that your tongue is still functioning normally.”

The blond rolls his eyes and gets back onto his seat, thing goes quiet as he makes himself busy with his phone. Daichi watches the way Tsukishima's slim fingers fiddling with the black phone strap. He can tell that Tsukishima has something to say and he's nervous. So he decides to not beat around the bush. “I can tell that you're not contacting me first for nothing. But how am I supposed to help if you didn't say it? I can't read your mind, Tsukishima, so please, lean on me for once and let me help you.”

Tsukishima bites his lower lip and stares at him, “Say Sawamura-san—”

It's weird to see the snarky Tsukishima getting all flustered, but Daichi doesn't hate the unusual expression Tsukishima making. “What kind of favor you want to ask me that makes you all fidgety, Tsukishima?” He tilts his head and staring at Tsukishima, he never expect he'd choke on his tea for the second time the moment Tsukishima speaks again.

“— would you be my boyfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> A hit, kudos, or comment would help Tsukishima and Daichi to catch the stalker! 
> 
> (re: I'd be really happy if you speak up your mind after reading this story, so I can do my best to upgrade my work! Thank you for reading, anyway! ^^)


End file.
